katawashoujofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hanako Ikezawa/@comment-27925973-20160308234813
I have played Hanako's route a few days back, and now finishing nearly all the route's and having some time to look back on hers, it feels a little like she has been done a little bit of injustice. First let me say that i love Hanako, honestly, while I think Rin's route was the best, Hanako is the most appealing to me as a character and i was looking forward to her route the most. And it was great, it was very nice, but somehow underwhelming, for some time i was not exactly sure why but now I think i figured it out. There is several things that are fundamentally wrong with Hanako's route in my opinion. First, but this is really just me, i was surprised by how many times the writers put in the phrase "putt-of" or "off-putting", not only it was used like 10 times, but often in wierd or nonsensical setting, where it made me a bit unfocomfortable to think about it as off-putting. For me that means that something is unlikable or weird, bordering on disgusting or unsettling, but it was used in several scenes where it simply did not fit, it was not at all off-putting and writing it there made it seem kinda cruel. Second, and this is the biggest issue i had, her story felt very short, not because of the lenght, but because of the time you actually spend with Hanako. It felt like there was more Lily in Hanako's route than Hanako and while i like Lilly, she was there just too much. When I compare it with Rin's or Emi's route, there is just no denying that you spent way more time with the other girls, than with Hanako, it just made me kinda sad, because I really did want to spend time with her and not with Lily or as part of a group. I understand it had to do with her being so antisocial, but even in the act two she is already fairly comfortable around you, the only time where it actually picks up with their interactions is in the act 4 where Lilly is just gone. It leaves a bitter taste in my mouth, because there could have been so many more interactions between them, but steps needed to be taken to make it possible and the steps took 3/4 of the story. With this i would also like to connect another point, that there was very little of actual "romantic" development between them. While we have Hisao's thoughts and his realisations that he loves her, there is not a single time, where they would have a moment that could be truly considered as begining of a relationship, plenty of romantic moments due to the mood, but not a word spoken about it. Which of course leads to the sex scene and that was just worng. How was it not enough for her to show him her scars, she basically stripped naked, it would have had the same effect even without the sex and they could have kept the sex for the happy ending (haha) where it wouldnt be so uncomfortable and borderline disgusting (seriously Hisao, wtf) My third point, which again might be just me, is Hisao's inability to speak and express himself. I mean oh my god, this is the route where Hisao is at his stupidest. It is not just that, but him not being able to say even the most basic things is essentially used as a plot device. I understand that guys his age are not the most knowledgable about all these things (altho he was already 18, i just dunno) but he acts like a supreme cockleader in some scenes. (the drunken hug comes to mind) In no other route i read so many times "I want to say something, but i do not know what" so he just changed subject and said some utter shit :D To my mind it was nonsensical, it was out of place, because under other circumstances he shows surprising amount of empathy and speechcraft (skyrim anyone) but with Hanako he is unable to tell her anything. I know that is meant to be the point, because he is affraid she will break, but how is saying something nice and ordinary worse than some of the stuff he lets out of his mouth :D Altogether, the biggest issue, aside for some cringe worthy moments was the actual amount of interactions you have with Hanako. I know she doesnt speak much, so writing her scenes must have been very difficult, but that was what I really wanted to see, her opening up and getting used to him, but even after they have gotten "used" to each other, there was still an awful amount of silence and nothing, which he even didnt bother to fill. Hope im not alone in this ^^ Thoughts?